1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club. In particular, the present invention relates to a golf club having a head and a shaft detachably mounted to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club having a head and a shaft detachably mounted to each other has been proposed. It is useful to detachably mount the shaft and the head body to each other for several reasons. If golfers themselves detachably mount the shaft and the head body to each other, the golfers can change the head and the shaft easily. For example, golfers who cannot satisfy the performance of the purchased golf club easily change the head and the shaft by themselves. The golfers themselves can easily assemble an original golf club in which a favorite head and a favorite shaft are combined. The golfers can purchase the favorite head and the favorite shaft, and can assemble the head and the shaft by themselves. Golf club stores can select a combination of a head and a shaft properly corresponding to the golfer, and sell the combination. The head and the shaft detachably mounted facilitate the custom-made golf club.
U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2009/0286618 and 2009/0286611 disclose a golf club having a head and a shaft detachably mounted to each other. These U.S. patent applications disclose a structure in which an axis of a shaft hole of a sleeve is inclined to a hosel axis. The structure can adjust a loft angle or the like.
A structure using a hosel insert 200 is disclosed in FIGS. 2 and 60 of U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0286618. The hosel insert 200 is fixed to an inside of a hosel hole. The hosel insert 200 can prevent rotation of a sleeve.